


Force of Nature

by Wolfy22Zsasz



Series: Songspiration [9]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy22Zsasz/pseuds/Wolfy22Zsasz
Summary: Partial song inspiration from "On the loose" by Niall Horan. Also some inspiration from Domino from the marvel universe although my character has notable differences.





	1. Chapter 1

Henri had never known her parents. Had no idea of where or who she came from. She grew up in a run-down orphanage in downtown Gotham near the Narrows. She'd come with the name Henriette (pronounced on-ree-ett) and at a young age had demanded she be called Henri instead.

Henri had always been a lucky child. As lucky as a kid in an orphanage can be. In fact, she was so lucky it scared people. A sickness over took all the children in the orphanage, even killing a few. Henri never even got a cough. A hijacked bus ran itself into the front of the orphanage, injuring dozens of children. The bus came to a stop an inch away from Henri. Not only did the children begin to fear her, but so did the adults. 

That was all in the past now though. Henry had moved (been kicked) out on her 18th birthday and found her luck followed her into the streets of Gotham.

An upstairs apartment fell into her hands- the rent a total steal. She found a job at a coffee shop that was popular with the mob, which meant they paid well and tips were high. There was the occasional shoot up of course, but she was always lucky enough to come out unscathed. Life was good. 

The only thing that Henri really lacked was friendship. She never had any at the orphanage and when she left she found it hard to connect with people. All she can manage were some fringe friends kept at arm's length. She could go clubbing with them, but she couldn't let them in on a personal level. Whenever she tried, she scared them away. Either because of her uncanny luck or because after living with such luck she had become fearless and confident. 

She was the girl you'd see dancing on tables, jumping on stage, never backing down from a fight. Henri was fearless. Fearless was dangerous, but not for Henri.


	2. Chapter 2

"That little girl stole how much from you?" 

"I told you! She was cheating! No one is that lucky!"

"So you want me to get your money back."

"Find her, get my money, then kill her to set an example."

"Ok boss."


	3. Chapter 3

Henri was clubbing with friends when Victor found her. Surrounded by a seething crowd of intoxicated dancers, there was no way Victor could easily reach her. He was going to have to cause a scene. Drawing both of his guns, he takes aim and shoots the two biggest speakers in a flashy show of sparks and short circuits. The following silence is deafening. 

"You." Victor points a gun at Henri. "Are coming with me."

A grin slowly breaks out on Henri's face. "You're Victor Zsasz, right?"

Victor inclines his head in a half bow.

Henri bites her lip, a mischievous and dangerous glint in her eye. "Bet."

Victor frowns at her. "What?"

"Cya!" Henri grins big, raising her eyebrows and waving before taking off towards the nearest exit. 

Victor's eye twitches as he clenches his jaw. He wasn't sure if he was annoyed or excited. Annoyed when he's disobeyed... yet if she gave him a decent chase... it could be fun. Victor follows after her, a predatory smile curling on his lips.


End file.
